<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timestoppers by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125431">Timestoppers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Before Junkrat's Amputation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gore, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I'm fucking depressed and wrote this, Junkrat's a dumbass, M/M, Medic's Doing Their Jobs, No Sex, No Smut, POV Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, POV Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Pining, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Some people are on first name basis, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no one dies, some aren't, switching POV, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roadhog and Junkrat joined Overwatch, Roadhog never expected to be holding Jamison's half-blownup body in the middle of a battleground. He never even got the chance to tell him how he truly felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes &amp; Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so total canon divergence, I know, but I love these two junkers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OI! ROADIE! WATCH THIS!!” Junkrat called from across the rubble as he started to run towards the middle of the fray.</p><p>Roadhog’s eyes went wide as he watched his boss… no, best friend, rush towards the fray of Talon members they’d been fighting. He almost trusted his friend, had it not been for the glint in their enemies’ eyes.</p><p>“RAT!! GET BACK HERE!” He hollered at his companion, swinging his hook towards the darting blur of blond hair.</p><p>But his hook was too late, just before it could wrap around the man’s torso, Junkrat tossed a very familiar-looking set of bombs towards the members of Talon. Those bombs. Those damned bombs that he’d sawn Junkrat tinkering with earlier that day went flying out of his hands. He even told Roadhog the name he gave them, Timestoppers. He should've stopped him.</p><p>They barely made it to Talon before exploding. It was huge, lighting up the entire area and forcing even Roadhog to turn his masked face away as his hook pulled tautly, finally grabbing his partner.</p><p>Roadhog ripped his hook as fast as he could, desperate to get Junkrat out of the explosion that was quickly consuming him before the bombs around his chest triggered and killed him. </p><p>As soon as he had the man in his arms, Roadhog booked it as fast as he could away from the explosion, his eyes glancing rapidly for one of their team’s medics. They’d taken Lucio and Ana with them on the mission, Mercy was away on another one at the moment, much to Roadhog and several other’s on their teams, dismay. </p><p>Roadhog spotted D.VA and Soldier 76 hiding from the explosion, but their two medics were nowhere to be found. He ran towards their hiding spot, wheezing when he finally stopped and having to crack open another one of his personal med packs.</p><p>It wasn’t until D.VA looked at him in horror that he noticed the blood dripping down his hands and stomach from Junkrat. It was practically gushing like someone had opened a geyser right onto him.</p><p>With all the control he had, he set Junkrat down on the ground and took off his mask as Soldier 76 bolted to get them one of the team’s medics. He was definitely much faster than Roadhog could run. Roadhog winced as he remembered D.VA next to him and tried his best to keep his face down, more out of respect for D.VA than privacy, as he strapped the mask around his friend’s face and used another one of his health packs on the filter of the mask in hopes it could help Junkrat.</p><p>He hadn’t taken the time to examine Junkrat yet, just as he was about to, his attention was snagged away again.</p><p>“Holy shit, that was JUNKRAT?!” Lucio exclaimed as he came back with Soldier 76, his speed boost turning to a healing boost.</p><p>“I tried to stop him,” Roadhog protested as he picked his partner back up.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get back to the ship, Ana’s already rounding up everyone else. The Talon members who didn’t get caught in the explosion already fled,” Lucio explained as the team started to move back to their ship as fast as their feet could carry them, D.Va and Soldier 76 keeping lookout around them.</p><p>“Good… Fuckers…” A weak whisper of a voice said from Roadhog’s arms.</p><p>Roadhog knew better than to stop in the middle of the battlefield, but he still stared down at his best friend in shock.</p><p>“Rat, you’re still conscious?” He asked tentatively, thinking he was just hearing things.</p><p>“Yeah… nothin’ really hurts, are you sure I got caught up in’t?” Junkrat whispered as they reached the ship’s doors.</p><p>“It’s numb because you’re wearing my mask.”</p><p>“That’s why my face is… but don’t ya need it?”</p><p>“You need it more.”</p><p>Roadhog could see everyone else inside, getting ready to take off as they board the ship.</p><p>“Okay Junkrat, we’re going to patch you up before Mercy examines you. Just don’t look down, okay?” Lucio told him as they transferred him to a collapsable medical bed.</p><p>“What? Why?” Junkrat asked, miffed as he moved to look down, neck function blocked by the mask. “Roadie, why ya’ mask so dam’ difficult?”</p><p>“Just relax…” Roadhog’s voice trailed off while he was pulling on a disposable mask, finally looking over his friend. Seeing the damage for the first time.</p><p>Junkrat’s entire right side was blown up. His right hand was completely gone, and his arm was full of holes and shrapnel. His leg was worse, torn to shreds all the way up, past the knee, barely stopping mid-thigh and the pieces hanging onto him by threads of skin and nerve. There was metal, concrete and whatever was in the explosion inside the wounds as well as the right side of his chest, buried deep into the skin.</p><p>Instinctively, Roadhog’s hand snapped across the mask and kept Jamison’s eyes covered.</p><p>“HEY! What was that for?!” Jamison said in a barely raised voice that was probably louder without the mask. “Me’ ears already ringin’!” </p><p>“Can you feel anything?” Roadhog demanded as Lucio and Ana started to bandage the wounds so that they could stop the bleeding during transport.</p><p>“What do ya mean? Is there somethin’ I should know?” Junkrat asked, trying to move his head under Roadhog’s hand.</p><p>“No. I was just asking.”</p><p>“Mako…” Junkrat started, Roadhog’s heart tensing and relaxing at the same time at the use of his name. “There’s somethin’ wrong. Or ya wouldn’t be fussing over this and ya’d be lecturin’ me,” Junkrat pointed out. “I know it’s bad. I can’t feel my right side.”</p><p>“Just… try to relax. We’ve landed, Mercy will take care of ya soon. Don’t worry,” Roadhog whispered as he helped Lucio and Ana wheel Junkrat off the ship.</p><p>They were allowed to be the first ones off the ship, Junkrat’s injuries taking top priority over everyone else getting back to their rooms and showering. It was a rushed move, but careful as they tried to avoid moving Junkrat too much and have him start bleeding uncontrollably again.</p><p>Mercy met them at the door, with Baptiste and Zenyatta as well. Roadhog could see Mcree out of the corner of his eye as well.</p><p>The medic team shooed him off to go shower and clean himself up, claiming he wasn’t allowed in a sterile environment without the proper training.</p><p>Roadhog paced the double doors he’d been blocked from for five, ten, fifteen minutes before Mcree walked over to him.</p><p>“Roadhog, he’ll be fine. They know what they’re doing,” he attempted to reassure the larger man.</p><p>“They can’t bring his limbs back. He’s going to wake up and wish I’d left him in that explosion rather than this,” Roadhog growled, glaring down at Mcree.</p><p>Mcree sighed. “He’s your best friend, he won’t blame you. And pacing back and forth won’t turn back time, go shower so they’ll let you in later to see him.” </p><p>Roadhog was hesitant to leave. He’d been dirtier when he and Junkrat were in the outback, though he did need a shower, he didn’t want to leave Junkrat and have Mercy come out to fetch him, only to not find him waiting.</p><p>“Can’t. Need to be here in case they need me.”</p><p>“I’ll keep watch and fetch you when he’s done,” Mcree suggested, not budging on his position.</p><p>Roadhog admitted defeat. He was tired, the battle had raged on and he was in desperate need of new clothes and to not be coated in blood.</p><p>“The moment anything happens, you get me,” Roadhog stated, the unspoken threat hanging in the air as he stomped off towards the room he shared with Junkrat. </p><p>Roadhog managed to get into his room, shed all of his bloodied armour into the basket he usually kept it in, chuck his shorts into the laundry basket, kick his boots into the corner, and climb into the shower before collapsing.</p><p>His large body heaved as sobs ripped through him and he slipped into a vulnerable state he only let himself see. Except for the one time Jamison had caught him. But that was one time. </p><p>Both of them had vowed to ignore that night on the roof. The night that Mako had vented to him about his past and how he’d lost too much to ever feel like he could love again. The night that Jamison had told him he’d been engaged before, only for him to be kidnapped by junkers and killed.</p><p>That night had sparked a little hope in Mako’s heart. One that started to whisper that maybe Jamison liked him back. Maybe even loved.</p><p>But it had been years since that day, and neither had said anything. All Mako could do was support his best friend, and secret crush, in his stupid endeavours. A secret crush that he could never tell anyone. He sounded like a fucking idiotic teenager again, crushing over guys who would never like him back. Never telling him how he felt.</p><p>Now, he might never get that chance.</p><p>Mako ran his hands through his hair as the blood clumped locks. He stood up and wiped his face as he tried to shower.</p><p>Vowing to himself, that if Jamison did wake up, he’d tell him everything. It might be the last chance he’d get before he’d be shut out of his life for saving him and ruining it. </p><p>Maybe that bomb was just some damn elaborate suicide attempt and Mako ruined it. </p><p>Maybe Jamison would hate him till he kneeled over and died…. </p><p>Maybe Jamison would never wake up.</p><p>Once all the blood, Jamison’s blood, had washed off of him, Mako stepped out of the shower. He bandaged the parts of his body that had been shot, nicked and scrapped in the fray, cleaning them with rubbing alcohol before he put the bandages on. Doing it just like Mercy had taught him when Jamison started experimenting with bombs and Mako would have to wake her up in the middle of the night because Jamison had managed to almost lose a finger or a chunk of his skin when one went off accidentally.</p><p>Then, he dressed in loose clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, comfy enough to stay next to Jamison for hours… or days. No matter how much Jamison slept or tried to push him away, he’d stay by his side. Just like they agreed.</p><p>Mako grabbed a couple of blankets from his special collection in the corner. He didn’t let many people know that he loved soft and feminine things, out of fear that they’d make fun of him over his choices. Today was different, no one was going to judge him or think twice about him cuddling a Junkrat themed Pachimari plush while waiting for Junkrat.</p><p>So, he made his way back to where Mcree was sitting against the wall, keeping his word, and slumped down next to him. Noticing the setting sun outside.</p><p>“Feel good to shower?” Mcree asked, fiddling with an unlit cigarette. At least he followed the building’s policies and didn’t light it.</p><p>Mako nodded, clutching the Junkrat Pachimari to his chest, which he’d named Jamie-rat, for obvious reasons. He didn’t tell Jamison that, who’d bought it for him on his birthday, claiming he bought himself a Roadhog one so they’d never be apart.</p><p>Roadhog had grabbed that one too, it sat underneath Jamie-rat.</p><p>“See? Mercy was out to say that you can’t get your mask back for forty-eight hours, they need to clean it. Want a burger? I got Hanzo to grab me them from the cafeteria,” Mcree offered, holding out a wrapped burger to him.</p><p>Roadhog shifted the Pachimari so he wouldn’t get anything on them and took the burger from Mcree.</p><p>“Thanks,” he huffed as he finally had food in his system again. They’d left too early to have a proper brekkie, mostly since Junkrat had decided to go to bed late and Roadhog let him sleep a little longer. </p><p>The burger gave him a little strength back and he and Mcree sat and ate in silence. Hanzo had been smart enough to get three burgers for him, as well as fries and a soda. He’d have to thank Hanzo later.</p><p>“He’ll forgive you,” Mcree said once they’d finished their dinner.</p><p>Roadhog shot him a confused look.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like no one else in the world exists but the two of you. He’s not going to hate you for saving his life,” Mcree continued, staring at the wall ahead of them.</p><p>“How’d you-?”</p><p>“You two draw a lot of attention. He always bounces around you and only stops talking so you can speak. It draws my attention a lot, and it’s not easy to miss. You should tell him.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I think you do. Take it from me, it’s easier to tell him than you think,” Mcree admitted as Hanzo joined them, sitting on the other side of Mcree, slightly leaning against the cowboy while working on his bow.</p><p>Roadhog chose not to respond, instead, he just hugged Jamie-rat in hopes that Mercy would walk through the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of waiting, until the sun was long gone from the sky and the moon hung high. After Mcree had passed out next to him, leaving him alone with Hanzo. Hanzo didn’t talk much offering a few words of wisdom to Roadhog that he barely heard as Mcree dozed in and out of consciousness, refusing to go to bed no matter how much Hanzo pestered him. Claiming he didn’t want to leave Roadhog alone.</p><p>Then Mercy finally came through the doors.</p><p>Roadhog finally stood up, clutching the blankets and Pachimari.</p><p>“You can go see him. But, we had to amputate his right for-arm and above the knee on the right leg. He’ll be asleep until tomorrow and we’ve given him something for the pain,” Mercy explains to him.<br/>Roadhog nods.<br/>“Thanks, Mercy.”</p><p>“Of course. Would you like to see him?”</p><p>Roadhog nods frantically, waving a curt goodbye to Mcree and Hanzo as they left for bed before heading through the double doors.</p><p>It’s a short walk until they’re in the intensive care unit. Mako sees Jamison immediately, laying out on a bed, barely covered in thin sheets and fast asleep.</p><p>“Am I allowed to stay with him? Can I put blankets on him? Is he going to wake up?” Mako rambles as it all tumbles out of his lips before he can catch himself.</p><p>“Yes, we got you a chair, as long as you’re not covering his mouth, blankets are welcome, and he will wake up tomorrow. He did sustain some damage to his right ear though, so we don’t know what he’s hearing will be like when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Mako whispers as he shuffles over to Jamison, Mercy leaving him alone as he wraps blankets over Jamison’s sleeping form.</p><p>He can’t help the tears that fall down his cheeks as he sits next to his boss, best and only friend, crush, whatever you want to call him. He snuggles the Roadhog Pachimari in between Junkrats left arm, and takes a seat in the chair on his right side.</p><p>He runs his thumb across Jamison’s cheek as soft words leave his lips like he was testing the waters.</p><p>“I love you…” he whispers to the sleeping frame of his best friend.</p><hr/><p>When Jamison wakes up, he’s laying in a hospital bed. His eyes search the room for anyone else and right next to him is a sleeping Mako. Nestled in his arms is a Pachimari of himself, matching the one placed on Jamison’s left side. He’s wrapped in Roadhogs special blankets.</p><p>He wants to reach out and kiss him. To tell him everything. But his eyes are so heavy and he slips back into sleep unwillingly.</p><hr/><p>The second time Jamison wake’s up, it’s afternoon. Mako is eating a grilled cheese sandwich while talking… to Angela? He can’t tell. Everything is so bright in this room and her white coat isn’t helping.</p><p>Suddenly, he’s hyper-aware of the tube in his throat, completely missing the silence he’s found himself in. He starts struggling, trying to get the tube out.</p><p>In mere moments, Angela’s hands were on him. Angela, it was definitely her. As she removed the tube, instructing him to relax as she did so.</p><p>It hurt like a bitch as it came out, leaving Jamison cursing in a rasp and husky voice.</p><p>“Jamie, shut up,” Mako grunted, putting his hand over his mouth as Mercy checked his vitals.</p><p>Jamison mumbled protest into Mako’s hand before admitting defeat to the stern gaze of an unmasked Mako. He didn’t know whether to be intimidated or horny by the gaze, but horny didn’t feel like the right thing for this situation. He was getting better at figuring out what reactions worked best, but he still wasn’t the greatest.</p><p>“Listen to the doctor,” Mako instructed as he stepped out of the room, leaving him alone with Angela.</p><p> A ball of anxiety built up in Jamison’s stomach. What did that mean?</p><hr/><p>Mako ran a hand through his hair. It was best that Angela explained this to Jamison. That way Jamison didn’t have to yell at him to leave. If Jamison wanted, Angela would bring him back in, but this was a safety precaution. A, just in case he hates me, precaution.</p><p>He paced in the hall a little ways away from the room, waiting for Angela to leave Jamison’s room.</p><p>It felt like hours before she left his room to come find him. In reality, it was probably only thirty minutes. However, for Mako, it felt like forever.</p><p>“He wants to see you,” Angela says tentatively, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“Are- Are you sure?” Mako asks, blinking at her with wide eyes as his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Mhm. You should go see him.”</p><p>Mako didn’t wait to respond, he was already back in Jamison’s room, closing the sliding doors behind himself.</p><p>“Mako,” Jamison whispered, reaching towards him with tears in his eyes with the Pachimari in his lap.</p><p>He walked over to the side of Jamison’s bed, his left side. </p><p>“I’m here,” he whispered back, shell shocked as Jamison pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around him as well, trying not to crush him as his body language said a million words he could never admit.</p><p>It was lost on Jamison, who was shit at reading body language, but it’s the sentiment that counts.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me…” Jamison whispered, startling Mako.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m crippled.” The pain behind those words said enough.</p><p>“Jamie, that doesn’t matter. You’re my partner, I’m with you until one of us dies,” Mako reassured him, stroking his back gently.</p><p>Jamison pulled back, staring at him, but neither of them let go of the hug. Mako felt his eyes wander, resting on Jamison’s lips as they pressed together, creating a thin line. God, how much he would pay to kiss those lips.</p><p>“Mako, I don’t know how to describe things. I use a million words to say thank you, and there’s this feeling that I can’t say without using every word I know. The way I feel when I’m with you, it’s like someone cleared the smoke and let me think clearly. I can tell you anything. You keep me safe, especially when I need it most. The only way I know how to say this is like this…” Jamison rambled, tears edging the corners of his eyes as he stared at Mako with wild, fighting eyes.</p><p>Then he leaned forwards, kissing Mako with loose lips.</p><p>Out of shock, Mako froze in place as he stared at Jamison. This isn’t real. It can’t be real. He can’t feel this way… Can he?</p><p>From fear, Jamison pulled back.<br/>“I’m sorry, I just tho-!” he started to apologize, only for Mako’s hand to pull him back gently, crashing their lips together.</p><p>Jamison’s remaining hand went to Mako’s hair, as Mako held him slightly off the bed and in his lap. </p><p>Finally. </p><p>Mcree was right, it was easier. </p><p>Easier to pick him up and hold him tight when he knew the other man wanted him too. </p><p>Easier to kiss him without feeling guilty. </p><p>Easier to love him without a doubt. </p><p>Easier to breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You would not believe the holes I fell into while writing this. I did genuine research for this damn fic, even though it's super un canon.</p><p>Yes, as far as I know, Hanzo isn't at the Overwatch base but whatever!</p><p>I wrote Junkrat to be interpreted as neurodivergent. He just doesn't have a good grip on social situations, focusing and reading emotions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>